In Parallel
by Tatou27
Summary: A surreal Huddy story, which has as reference point the events at "Help me". Goes to the past and forth again, all part of a circle. As the first chapter indicate, two worlds collide..


**Hello everyone. This is another story of mine. A story that from the first chapter I am very proud of it. I don't know how long it will be, but I invite you to join me so as to find out. The general idea is on my mind, but I am eager to know where it will take me. I am waiting to hear your thoughts! If you have read my other stories, you know my writing style and I have to assure you that this is nothing less. :) Now, enough with talking. Two things more. Firstly, the first chapter as you will see takes place at "help me" with slight alterations of course, just the place and some important facts I have kept. And secondly, this story is dedicated to Elo. Have a nice reading.. Not to forget {} these symbols indicate where the "dream" begins and ends. Too bad I cannot use a color..**

* * *

It flies upon our heads. It comes from a lost place, a grey one. It managed to escape and now it is flying. Once it had no color. Once it didn't exist, because no one dared to name it. No one voiced its name, defined its existence, no one ever dreamed of it. It was stuck inside a dark room with millions of other unnamed "things". And all they were waiting, waiting for someone to call them.

We suppose that there was a door, which opened every time a name was called. It cracked open and a dump ray of light welcomed the new "meaning". We do not know how big the room is or how many are stuck there, in the middle, or for how long. It may take a few minutes, a year or ten years, a century or a millennium or more than that. It may also be never.  
_I heard that there is a jury that decides whether or not they should enter the world. Is it true?_

It had waited for a long time, but finally learned what it is, what's its purpose, its destination. So it started its long awaited journey.

A red balloon leaves the grey sky behind for a blue one, for a life with color. It travels to, finally, meet its creator.

"_How long have you been traveling?"_

"_I don't know, it seems like a few minutes have passed since you called my name."_

"_Did you travel over seas and mountains and through forests?"_ The young boy asked.

"_Yes, I did all the way for you."_

"_How long have you been sleeping?"_

"_I don't remember sleeping"_, the red balloon confessed, _"I only remember your voice calling my name."_

"_Will you leave me now that you found me?"_ The boy asked sadly.

"_Never"_, the balloon replied honestly, _"I will always be with you."_

"_Okay"_, the young boy nodded, _"then help me, please."_

It is flying upon us now and peacefully swings to the melody of a silent song. "_I hear in the forest a cry and a shout. A father seeks his children, who have wandered about"_

He stirred, slowly gaining his consciousness back. He felt his whole body stiff and a huge amount of weight pressing him on the ground. He tried to move his head so as to have a better view of the situation he was currently in. Doing so, Gregory House, found himself trapped beneath a part of a -what used to be- wall. _Secondary collapse_, he thought. Are you okay? He shouted. No answer. Hannah? What the hell? He muttered to himself. He tried to move but it was impossible and the effort sent a throbbing pain to his leg. Argh... he greeted through his teeth, trying to sustain the new wave of pain that flooded his body and threatened to make him pass out.

"_Children, children where can you be, that you no longer remember me"_

_Here, there's that sound again, it's like a song._ Does anybody hear me? Still he got no answer. _Is it possible that I imagined hearing it?_ Help! Somebody help me!

"_Children, children where can you be..."_

You! Hey! Over here!

"_..that you no longer..."_

I need help!

"_...remember me."_

Help! House shouted once again in vain. He felt his powers slowly abandon him. His head heavy, his body tired and his eyes were closing.

"_Children, children where can you be..."_

Where are you now that I need you? House whispered.

"_..that you no longer remember me."_

Do you care? His voice filled with anger.

"_..that you no longer..."_

Do you remember me? He questioned with a cracked voice.

"_...remember me."_

Remember me. He finally muttered, defeated, and let himself sink deeply into the abyss of his dreams.

{He found himself curled up in a fetal position, lying on the floor. A distant light above him illuminated his body, and only him. The rest of the place he was currently in, was covered in dark. He couldn't know if he was in a room -big or small- or somewhere outside. He sighed, but the almost inaudible sound echoed like a hundred times louder.

And then all of a sudden, the echo of a voice -that was not his-came to his ears. He couldn't understand it, it was a whisper. He thought of following the source of the sound, but when he tried to move a second whisper came to haunt him. He motioned his body towards its direction and a third one started echoing.

_I have to stay still_, he thought to himself. Sweat was running down his face, a trace of fear displayed on his eyes. His eyes, his bright blue eyes, had lost all the intensity, the playfulness...they had lost their color..

"_Children, children.."_

_There's that song again_, House thought, but along with the feeling of safety this melody brought to him, it also brought fear.. Because with every note, with every syllable another whisper comes to the surface.

"_..return to your home.."_

He wanted to yell Stop! But that would have disastrous effects. He could only stay still, hoping the worse won't come. _Should I attempt to follow?_

"_..for it's hard for me.."_

The whispers were growing bigger, stronger, louder.. They were so many that your head wouldn't take it anymore if they continued. _If I stay here my head will explode, but can I trust the sound of a song to get me out? Here -even weak- there is light. There, there is only dark. What if there is no escape and I will be trapped in the middle?_

"_..for it's hard for me.."_

The song is fading, the whispers are rising.. _Fast.. Fast.. I need to think fast.._ He finally finds the courage and starts running. With each step he takes the noise is increasing. His footsteps are echoing 10 times, 20 times, 30 times, 40.. louder. And the whispers.. they aren't whispers anymore.. they are screams.  
The song is fading.

"_Children, children return to your home, for it's hard for me.."_

He can't take another step. He stops abruptly and falls on his knees, his head spinning, holding it in his arms, trying to cover his ears. The wave of noise is coming to -finally- crush him down. No!.. he screams.

"_..to be alone."_

He is waiting for the end, for the pain to come, but, the talking has stopped. Nothing sounds, apart from his accelerating breathing. He is close to tears, his body is trembling. He inhales and exhales fast. Alone, he mutters. To be alone.

He passes out.}

When he regains consciousness, he notices that his surroundings have been changed. _Or is it the same only now there is light?_ He doesn't give much thought to it. While he is trying to get up, he takes notice of the most gorgeous rose the world has ever seen. But there was only one problem. It was without color. Only a few of its petals had still their red color. He raised his hand to touch it.

"_Don't"_ a young boy's voice stopped him.

Why? House asked without pulling his hand back.

"_Just look at her"_ the voice said.

Who's "her"? House said, but suddenly everything was a blur. He kneeled and then he saw it. One pair of grey-blue eyes looking straight at him. Her dark hair covering most of her face. She wasn't smiling, she was staring absently somewhere behind him.

"_Your eyes have lost their color" _she whispered.

"_You're fading, let's get you back"_ the young boy said and with that House felt darkness surrounding him one more time.

When he reopened his eyes he recognised the remains of the collapsed building. He was still trapped underneath. Help! He shouted for the -maybe- tenth time.

"_Oh father, oh father how can we return once more. The guards are all surrounding the door."_

And there he was, standing in front of him, the young boy who was singing. He looked the boy straight in the eyes, the baby blue eyes just like his. And stayed there, without uttering a single word.

"_Save.. her"_ the boy said _"Save yourself, too."_

How? House whispered.

Hey, is anybody here? Dr. House? The rescue team has finally arrived. The boy looked at their direction and whispered too:

"_By facing your past."_

* * *

**The song mentioned is a traditional english song I found on the internet and it is called "I hear in the forest". Some of you may know it? I didn't, but I cannot believe how perfectly fitted my story.. **


End file.
